Fate Loves The Fearless
by HunterRaye96
Summary: She first met him in the strangest of ways; a bank robbery. After that, she kept seeing him whereever she went. There was only one problem; she was one of the people that was trying to get criminals like him off the streets. She had encountered none other than Gotham's infamous Joker, and whenever they run into each other, he becomes more and more obsessed with her. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Bratatatatat!_

All I could hear was the sound of machine guns randomly firing in the bank's halls. I looked around to see who could have been shooting, especially at Gotham's main bank. The gunshots suddenly ceased, and three men in dirty suits and clown masks rushed in, all armed with various guns. The other patrons of the bank looked on in horror as the men ordered everyone onto the ground. Two of the clowns stood as guards while one of them pulled one of the bank tellers from his area to the ground and hopped behind his desk to get the money inside the **registers**. I scanned the area hurriedly to try to find a way to escape and possibly get help, although the police were most likely already on their way. My positioning was perfect since I was at the last teller, the one closest to the large double-doored emergency exit. I planned my escape when I suddenly heard a couple of gunshots echo through the air.

"You're all dead! Do you have any idea who you're stealing from? You and your friends are dead!"

An angry man's voice echoed through the building as I saw one man emerge from an office space, who I'm assuming worked at the bank or had ownership of it. He **continued** to try to shoot at the clowns, hitting one of them in the head. The two others hid and waited until the man tried reloading his bullets, then jumped out and shot him in the side, taking him down. I laid on the ground paralyzed in fear as the two guard clowns began arguing with each other about the hostages and the possibility of police showing up before they collected the rest of the money from the vaults.

"This was a stupid fucking plan all along! I knew shit like this would happen! What kind of leader are you if you can't keep your guys safe?" one of the clowns yelled. "Shh shh shh, trust me. Everything will be just fine." the other replied in a voice I could've sworn I had heard before. Before I could blink, the second clown shot the first one in the head at point blank range. Unfortunately, they were both close to me, so some of the clown's blood splattered onto me. I gasped as the blood splashed onto my face, then covered my mouth so I couldn't be heard. Thankfully, the other men from downstairs rushed up just in time. "What the fuck happened up here?" they both wondered as they hauled up giant bags filled with money. The remaining clown shook his head in confusion, staying silent as the others gave him the bags.

_Why would he randomly shoot his partners then stay silent about it? Why did he even shoot that other guy in the first place?_

I had little time to ponder that before the clown randomly shot the other two men, killing them both instantly. At that point, the guy that had tried to fight them off before began to crawl towards him, shotgun in hand.

"You better get out of here before the cops show up, you fucking psycho clown! I'll get you for this!"

Ominous silence echoed throughout the bank, except for the man's heavy breathing and pathetic attempts to crawl towards the lone clown. The clown began to step away from me and towards the man, so I began to slowly inch towards the emergency exit. Eventually the clown got to the man and lifted him up by his collar, pulling him up into air, making him drop his gun.

"You sure do have a lot of **guts **for a guy that's going to get his brains blown out, don't-cha think?" the clown growled in that familiar, ominous voice. I held my breath as I stared at the horrid scene unfolding before me.

"You're pathetic, clown! Fucking pathetic!" the man choked out, spitting blood at the clown's masked face. I crawled quicker towards the exit as the clown threw the man roughly on the ground then shot him twice in the head. The rest of the patrons gasped and watched in horrified silence as the clown began to circle the bank, seemingly waiting for something to happen. I froze only a foot away from the exit, terrified that he would see me trying to escape and kill me too. I watched as he began to pace and repeatedly check his watch. He stopped and tapped his foot angrily, remaining silent. He faced away from me, and I took that as my opportunity to slide a little bit closer to the door. I quietly slid until I was at the exit, my heel loudly hitting the door. Immediately, the clown whipped his head in my direction and began speed-walking towards me.

_Fucking shit._

In a couple of seconds he got to me and glared down at me, not saying anything. I felt tears gather in my eyes as he continued to glare at me through his mask. His silence was maddening. Suddenly, he picked me up lightly by my throat and pushed me against the wall next to the door. He still stayed silent, driving me insane. A couple seconds went by, then he reached for his mask and ripped it off. I gasped when I saw his face; _I knew I recognized his voice!_

His Glasgow grin and eerie clown makeup were a dead give-away to the identity of my captor; the infamous Joker.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it's **impolite** to leave a party before saying goodbye to the hos**t**?" He snarled at me, ripping me away from my thoughts. "I-I-" I struggled to come up with an adequate response as his grip on my throat tightened, but his eyes slightly softened. He grabbed my hip with his other hand and pressed me harder against the wall. "Although I will have to excuse you. I can't possibly harm a woman as breathtaking as you." He smirked as my eyes widened at his comments, my heart beating out of my chest. "P-please, just let us all go!" I whispered, barely being able to speak with his hand on my throat.

"Oh pity, here I was thinking you were one of those interesting, **feisty** women, not like the typical boring broads in this city." He sarcastically sighed, his permanent grin facing downwards in a frown. He opened his mouth to speak again when we were blown away by an earth-shattering crash on the opposite wall; a school bus crashed into the bank and another clown jumped out, barely glancing at the Joker and I before loading the bags of **cash** onto the bus. I was too busy staring at the bus to notice that the Joker had let go of me, but he quickly pinned me down, lowering his face incredibly close to mine. For the first time I got to completely look at all of his features; his greasy blonde-green hair, the cracked white paint on his face, the black makeup around his eyes, and the blood red lipstick on his lips. His hazel eyes had anger in them, but also a hint of wonder and glee. I stared at his eyes for mere moments, but it felt like an eternity.

"Ya know, I'd **love** to stay and chat, but as you can see, I have a bus to catch!" he giggled, looking back towards the bus. "We'll just have to keep in touch dollface!" He began to cackle above me, holding his sides in laughter. In a split second he stopped laughing and donned a serious look on his face, quickly getting up and picking me up, dusting himself off. He turned back towards the bus as I watched him, then he quickly spun back around and hit me in the forehead with the butt of his gun, immediately knocking me to the ground.

I groaned as I fell to the ground, random flashes of black blocking my vision. Everything became blurry as I saw the Joker jump onto the bus and shout at the driver to drive. He looked back towards me and let out his terrifying signature laugh before my vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I slowly lifted my head, groggily looking at my surroundings. The white curtains, white floors, white walls, and medical equipment around the room told me I must be in the hospital. My head began to throb, causing me to groan in pain.

"What the fuck happened to me?" I muttered, looking around for a nurse. I sat with my head in my hands for a second before the door flew open.

"Jessica, are you okay?" I looked up to see the worried face of my best friend and colleague, Harvey Dent, as he rushed over to me. "I'm a lot better now that you're here." I chuckled as he hugged me tight. "I thought that mad man would have killed you for sure….Thank God you're alive!" I hugged him back, but the throbbing in my head soon became too much for me to take as I pulled away from him and groaned.

"What happened? Did he give me a concussion or something? How much money did he steal? Where did he go?" I asked Harvey curiously.

"Woah, slow down Jess! One question at a time!" Harvey chuckled. "Well, first off, you don't have a concussion. Just a wicked bruise on your forehead, and slight hand marks on your neck. As for the money, Bruce is working with the bank to try to figure that out now. And no one knows where he went. That deranged clown has a talent for randomly appearing and disappearing without a trace."

I processed everything Harvey told me with a quizzical expression on my face. "Why would he randomly steal a bunch of money from Gotham's top bank, killing but one of his henchmen in the process, and leave me alive? None of this makes any sense!" I wondered.

"I wouldn't question why he does anything, Jess. The man's fucking crazy. Maybe he has a huge master plan, or maybe he just felt bloodthirsty and money hungry. Who knows? All I know is the sooner someone locks that clown up in Arkham, the sooner we'll be able to clean up this God-forsaken city." Harvey sighed, gazing at me with concern. "That bruise really is nasty. He sure hit you pretty good!" He chuckled, handing me a mirror so I could see.

"Oh shit!" My forehead was splotched with black and blue bruises, my ice blue eyes were slightly bloodshot, my normally smooth, clear skin had leftover bloodstains, and my long brown hair was frizzy and tangled. "I look like shit." I chuckled, laughing at my reflection as I handed Harvey the mirror.

"You could never look shitty, or even close to that." Harvey said in a deeper voice than normal, causing my heart to race and my palms to get slightly sweaty. I had always admired Harvey for his legal work, and loved him for his heart. He was one of the best men I had ever known, and he had shown me more kindness than anyone I had ever met. We have both had feelings for each other ever since we first met back in law school, but neither of us gathered the courage to tell each other before he met Rachel Dawes. _Rachel…._ She stole him right out from under me, and now they were engaged. I should be happy for him because he's like a lovesick puppy when he's around her, but I don't think she's good enough for him. I can see the attitude she constantly gives him.

"**Harvey**! Where are you?" Speak of the devil.

Rachel ran into my hospital room along with my lifelong friend, Bruce Wayne. Harvey spun around to quickly hug Rachel. Rachel and Bruce came in the room and gasped, looking directly at my forehead.

"Oh come on, is it really that bad?" I joked, knowing fully well how horrendous I looked.

"You poor thing! I will put that clown away if it's the last thing I do!" Rachel said, coming over and hugging me.

_Well, that's a first._

I'm sure everyone had the same astonished reaction as I did, since it's incredibly obvious that Rachel and I don't exactly get along.

"What do you think his plan was?" Bruce asked, coming to my side. "You saw the entire thing happen; did he seem suspicious? Did he talk to his lackeys about where they were going or what the money was for?"

"Do you really think he would? All he did was shoot his other clowns, sit back as the rest of the men stole the money for him, and drive away. Oh, and practically molest me and give me this nasty bruise. Other than that, nothing." I replied, reminiscing the last events I could remember. "Even if he did say anything, I don't think that's what I would've remembered."

"Let's see if there's any news coverage about this!" Rachel suggested, turning on the tiny television in the corner of the room. She kept flipping through channels until she could find the news channel. Sure enough, there was plenty of coverage about the robbery.

"The Joker is at it again! Just when we thought he couldn't wreak enough havoc through our city, he struck again yesterday in the most unusual way; by stealing 1.5 million dollars from Gotham International Bank! His actions are anything but typical, but police officers and citizens alike are wondering what his motivations could be, and what will he do next? There were other men in clown masks in the banks, but each one of them was shot in the head, suggesting to us that the Joker killed him. The reasons are unknown, but police commissioner Gordon has released this statement to Channel 6 News; 'No matter what, he will be apprehended. We will not let another tragedy happen because we are too scared take action against this madman. Mark my words, the Joker's reign of terror will end!'. Well, commissioner, those are some - what, what's going on?" The television screen erupted in static, and white noise filled the room as we all gazed up in fright. "Is the station being hacked?" Images of the reporter faded in and out until eventually she vanished altogether, and suddenly an image of a barren room was on the screen. There was a slight staticky noise in the background, then the camera began shaking violently before flipping over and revealing a familiar face; the Joker.

"Hello fellow Gothamites!" He cackled. "I do sincerely apologize for cutting off your **precious **newscast, but, frankly, my information is better!"

I felt the blood drain from my face as the feeling of his hand around my neck and his burning gaze capturing me paralyzed me. Bruce gripped my hand tight to help me calm down as we continued to listen to the Joker's newscast.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I hijacked the news, and what horrid plans my sick mind came up with next. Well, I can't tell you guys all of my secrets! But I want to quickly introduce you to my little friend, Scotty!"

I held my breath as the camera shakily turned again and showed a young boy, probably eight or nine years old, tied to a chair, with his face painted in Joker-esque makeup. I gasped in horror, a single tear running down my face.

"Say hi to everyone Scotty!" Joker giggled.

The young boy began to cry softly.

"Come on Scotty boy, don't be rude! Say **hi** to all of the nice people in Gotham! **NOW SCOTTY**!" He boomed, scaring the boy.

"H-hi! Please help me! I just want to go home!" Scotty whimpered.

"As you can all probably see, my little friend doesn't seem to like me very much." Joker said, bursting into a fit of giggles, turning the camera back to his face. "But don't worry! Scotty can return home to his worried parents, on one condition. Yesterday at the bank I met a simply **astonishing **woman! I know, it's a little crazy; **me **of all people!" He kept laughing as my face dropped.

"Unfortunately for all of the hopeless romantics out there, I did not get her number. But I was able to, shall I say, sweep her off her feet." He winked to the camera as I shuddered in disgust, my stomach churning as Bruce and Harvey glared in anger at the madman on the screen.

"However, I would **love **the chance to meet this woman again! I don't know, there was just something **there**, ya know? Now listen; I have a little game for her to play, and it's incredibly simple. All she needs to do is stay put, not change her schedule, and wait for me to meet her again! Simple enough, right? But the consequences for not playing along are dire for not only her, but also my little friend Scotty. Ya see, Scotty has a little, itsy-bitsy bomb strapped to his chair. In three days, if I can't find her, she's locked up at a hubby's place, or she tries to run, little Scotty will turn into confetti! But if she plays along, Scotty boy can go home to his parents! It's simple enough. So, wherever you are, the life of this young, frightened boy is in **your **hands. Ready to play, dollface? I'll see you soon," He giggled, his voice suddenly dropping down, "then our **real **games can begin." He smirked at the camera, then belted out his signature cackle before cutting off transmission.

There was monetary static before the newscaster popped back onto the screen with the same astonished face everyone in the room had. "Well, um, that was certainly unlike anything we've ever seen here at Channel 6 News! That is all from Channel 6, report back later at 7pm to hear the details of this shocking story as they occur!"

Rachel abruptly shut off the television and rushed over to hug me again, which I returned. We were both shaking in fear at the Joker's proposition and random newscast.

"What could he possibly want with her?" Harvey questioned in anger, starting to pace.

"I don't know, but whatever the sick bastard wants, he isn't getting it!" Bruce was seething in anger. "I will **not **let him hurt you, do you hear me?"

"But what about that little boy?" I asked. "I don't want him to try kidnapping me, but if I didn't agree to the conditions of his 'game' and let that boy get blown up, I would never be able to live with myself!" I cried, feeling hopeless.

"No, we won't let him hurt you or that little boy! I know Gordon will help us. We'll figure this out!" Harvey said, continuing to pace.

"Until we do, I want you to stay with me," Bruce said, "I have the best security system in all of Gotham, and I'll be there to protect you if he tries to get you."

"What could he possibly want from me? I'm just a lawyer-"

"But you're a lawyer with more convictions than Dent. Hell, you convicted Sal Maroni and his gang! If he doesn't already know that, which he might with his uncanny way of finding out information about people, then that will definitely not work out in your favor. You have a lot of power in the legal field; he probably sees you as his possible golden ticket to get to the thugs in prison, or committing some sort of crime he can't commit by himself. Besides, the fact that he's seemingly smitten with you doesn't help matters either." Rachel said.

"All I know is I can't let that boy die, but I don't know what else to do besides go with him! I just want to get checked out of this hospital and go home…."

We all left my hospital room and I checked myself out, quickly going to my apartment to gather some stuff to bring to Bruce's. The others waited in my living room while I went through my bathroom and bedroom, bringing what I thought was necessary. Before I left, I saw what looked like a note on my nightstand. I quickly picked it up and opened it, scanning it to see who it was from. The handwriting was sporadic and sloppy, and I saw a sloppy _J _at the bottom, so I knew it was from the Joker.

_How could he have gotten into my apartment? How does he know anything about me?_

My heart raced as I read the note:

_**Hello there, sweetcheeks! **_

_**I bet you're probably wondering how I got into your humble abode, right? Or how I even knew your name? Well, this may sound surprising to you, but I actually follow up on legal proceedings in this city. I kinda need to make sure all of my go-to guys aren't getting locked up, ya know? That's how I knew your name; once my friend Sal Maroni got locked up, I had a feeling you'd be trouble for me! I just have to say, you're a lot less feisty in person than you are in court. It's kinda disappointing, Miss Alford! But nevertheless, I found out your name from that proceeding and others, which gave me a whole myriad of information. Social media sure is a wonderful thing! I could track your likes and dislikes, your hobbies, even where you live! This made getting to you a LOT easier. Now, I really hope you play along in my little game. You "seeking justice" types are always the kinds of people to put other peoples' lives before their own, right? Scotty and I sure hope I assumed correctly! I hope you enjoyed my newscast; I put a lot of effort into it. It sure is hard to get in touch with you when I don't even have your phone number! But regardless, I hope you're ready for me! I can't wait to see ya again toots!**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**J**_

_**Oh, and by the way, I know your friends too, so don't think you'll be safe if you go there. Even though that's one of my no-no's! I hope you do a good job of following my rules, or you'll see me when I'm angry; and NO ONE likes me when I'm angry. Ta-ta! **_

As soon as I stopped reading, I dropped the note and grabbed my stuff, running to my friends then straight out the door. They all ran after me, but I immediately ran to the car and shut myself inside. Bruce, Harvey and Rachel gave each other confused glances before Bruce came to the car, and Harvey and Rachel went to theirs.

"What happened in there? Are you okay?" Bruce asked as soon as he got into the car.

"He left me a note….Just, just drive Bruce. I'll tell you about it once we get to your house and I can truly feel safe." I murmured, gripping Bruce's hand tight.

He opened his mouth to ask more, but the terrified look on my face made him hold his tongue and start driving up to his house.

_Hopefully I'll actually be safe with Bruce, and not as vulnerable as I have been…._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Before I post this next chapter, thank you so much for reading! I've been thinking about this storyline for a while now, and it means a lot to me that people are actually reading it and enjoying it. Please feel free to leave any reviews and critiques! I'll look at and reply to all of them :D Oh and by the way, this chapter gets very...uh...graphic. This chapter is sexually explicit, so anyone that's uncomfortable with that can just skip over it! Skipping that part doesn't change the plot, so feel free! For everyone else that reads it, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. ;3 Have fun, and happy reading! 3

CHAPTER 3

Two days had passed since I started staying with Bruce. My days have been pretty uneventful since Bruce would rarely let me out of his sight and he wouldn't let me leave. I was only alone when I slept, and I even had to bargain with him to get my own room, but I was thankful for his overprotective nature. Thankfully Bruce had many amenities in his glorious mansion, including a gym, pool, and library, so I always had a lot to do to preoccupy my mind. Bruce helped me avoid watching tv so I wouldn't see any new broadcasts the Joker could've possibly made, but tonight my curiosity has gotten the better of me. A little while ago I took a nice, hot shower, put on a silk nightgown, and got ready for bed. I was about to go upstairs to my room when Bruce stopped me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to just sleep in my room? I could be there to guard you just in case that psychopath tries breaking in here." he implored.

"As fun as sleeping with you would be, I'm going to decline." I chuckled, smiling at Bruce and lightly hugging him. As I hugged him he wrapped his arms tightly around me, almost refusing to let me go. He put his head on my shoulder and softly rubbed my back.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. We both know how much I care about you. I'd be lost without you Jess. I don't want any chance of that **clown **stealing you from me."

Bruce and I both knew that his love for me was more than platonic, and I can't say that I don't feel the same way. Regardless of how much of a player he can be, Bruce is truly a remarkable man, especially because of his secret alias. I've known about Batman for years after accidentally stumbling across the Batcave when I stayed over Bruce's. He tried to explain his way out of it, but I'm not stupid. At least I'm good at keeping secrets. His heroic nature, compassion, intelligence, and good looks have always drawn me to him. We have been, involved, a couple times, but we haven't wanted to risk our friendship by evolving to something more. However, I think tonight I might have to forget about that fear…

_You know what? I can wait until tomorrow to watch the news about the Joker. He's probably forgotten about me by now. Besides, there's no way he could know that I'm here._

"Actually I think I might join you tonight, since you asked me so nicely." I smiled, looking up at him before lightly kissing him then pulling away. "You always know how to make me feel more secure."

Joker's POV

For two days I had my top men checking Jessica's workplace, her friend's houses, her frequent hangout spots...but there was no sign of her anywhere. Her defiance of my simple rules is starting to become aggravating.

"Boss, if you're so keen on gettin' this girl, why didn't ya just get her when ya were in her apartment? Woulda saved us a lot of time." one of my goons complained.

"Yea, we been watchin' her for all this time, but ya don't get her! Why boss?" another man questioned, looking at me quizzically.

"The next person to question my reasoning is going to be carved up like a turkey, got it?" I growled, not in the mood to deal with their moronic complaints. Immediately all of the men shut up. "That's better. I want everyone to leave except Jason." All of the men hurriedly dispersed except for one. This man was tall and lanky quite similarly to myself, but his short hair and ice blue eyes differed from my shaggy green-blonde hair and hazel eyes. His features were sharp, and his aim was even sharper. He's been my lead sniper for five years now. Whenever I need to find someone or have someone killed, he's there.

"Hey there, my main man! I have a little **undercover** mission for ya tonight, and this one is the most important I've ever given you. I need you to find Jessica Alford. I don't care how far you have to go, what security system you have to break, or who you may have to kill in order to find her. Once you do, tell me where she is and let me in. Got it?" I commanded.

"Got it boss, I'll find her." he said, rushing out the door.

I waited impatiently for any word from Jason for over two hours, pacing the floors of my hideout angrily. I've been staked out at an abandoned motel on the outskirts of Gotham where no one could possibly think of finding us. I usually move around with my lackeys every few months or so, but the remote location of this place has allowed us to stay for a little bit over two years. I've come to like it, my humble abode. I typically reside in a one bedroom room with every wall painted a different jewel toned color, a gigantic patterned rug in the middle of the dark wood floors, a king sized bed with different colored sheets tossed on, a small television, a ratty couch, a dining room table, and newspaper headlines covering the coffee table. It was neat yet still messy at the same time; order with a touch of chaos, just how I like it.

The heels of my shoes clicked as I paced, and I can only imagine how loud I must be to the rest of the members of my brood. As the hours passed I got angrier and angrier until I suddenly heard a loud ringtone. I recognized the ringtone immediately and checked my phone. I only used it to contact one person; Jason.

Found her. She's at Wayne Manor. I infiltrated the security system and chloroformed the butler. I'm on the roof of the building, across from Bruce's bedroom. Come quick.

I immediately grabbed my keys and rushed out of the motel, jumped in my car and drove like a speed racer to a neighborhood just outside Wayne Manor. I parked my car far enough away that no one would notice it and got to the roof where Jason said he'd meet me.

"Jason, you never cease to amaze me!"

"I-I think your happiness will be a little bit short-lived. Look in the window to Bruce's bedroom." he stuttered, handing me a pair of binoculars. I gave him an incredulous look then looked through them. Immediately my blood began to boil at what I saw; **my **Jessica in that disgusting playboy's arms, kissing him. I began to shake in fury as I watched the scene unfold before my eyes. _She's going to be very sorry she disobeyed my rules…_

Jessica's POV

I wrapped my arms around Bruce's neck and smiled as I kissed him, falling into his protective arms. He led me to his bed and we fell onto it clumsily, laughing as we continued kissing passionately. My face slowly turned red as he stopped kissing me to nip on my neck and collarbone, slowly going lower and lower. He quickly took my nightgown off of me and tossed it aside, and I did the same with his robe. We were both left in our underwear as I straddled him, looking down at his deep brown eyes and soft features.

_Now I know why we keep doing this…_

He grabbed my breasts, taking one of my nipples in his mouth as I raked my nails down his sides and moaned. "You're absolutely breathtaking…" he breathed as he teased my breasts, leaving hickeys all around them.

I suddenly growled and pinned his arms down, biting all down his neck and chest, leaving hickeys everywhere as he groaned. "I could say the same to you." I moaned, capturing his lips again, biting him and moving my hips against him. I felt our bodies getting hotter and hotter, yearning for release. His arousal was incredibly evident as it pressed against my hips, getting harder and harder as I pressed my hips against him.

"I can't believe how sexy you are." he breathed as I kissed lower and lower down his stomach, then took off his underwear. My heart pounded wildly as his member sprang out from his boxers, getting my attention. I was about to stroke it but Bruce had other ideas. He pulled me up from his hips and flipped me over onto my back then climbed on top of me, kissing me and leaving more hickeys all over my body. I moaned and mewled as he went lower, eventually taking off my panties, revealing my arousal. "Mmm, you're so beautiful…" He smirked as he licked my sensitive spot, lapping up my juices with his tongue. I moaned and bucked my hips, grabbing the sheets as he continued his mission. My back arched and my toes curled as he licked faster and faster, almost to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"B-Bruce, I-I can't take it!" I mewled, grinding my hips against his face.

He moved his face away from my hips and captured my lips again, guiding the tip of his member to my entrance. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, staring into his eyes as he slowly entered me. We both moaned once he was inside, rocking our hips in a steady rhythm. I raked my nails down his back hard enough to draw blood as he moved faster and faster, groaning into my neck. A light sheen of sweat glistened both of us and was reflected in the moonlight, otherwise surrounding us in complete darkness. I wrapped my legs tightly around him as we were close to climax, moaning loudly.

"I-I love you, Bruce!" I moaned, holding his hips tightly as he moved faster than before. "I love you Jess!" He grunted as we both shuddered, seeing stars as we climaxed. After we finished his movements slowed down until he stopped completely, slowly pulling out of me and holding me in his arms. I laid in front of him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, softly kissing up and down my neck. "I'm really happy you decided to stay with me tonight." He chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh, I bet you are!" I laughed, holding his arms tight and snuggling against him. We both began to drift off to sleep, but something kept me awake. A few minutes later, the sound of soft snoring next to me let me know that Bruce had fallen asleep. I looked out the window lightly chuckling, grinning from ear to ear. As I looked out the window, I could've sworn I saw something small move across the roof. I picked my head up a little bit more to get a better look, but Bruce's tight grip on my waist lulled me into a feeling of safety, so I put my head back down and drifted off to sleep. _It's probably nothing…._

I woke up to the sounds of pounding feet, angry shouting and my body thudding to the ground as I fell off the bed. I looked around in a daze, still trying to wake up.

"How the hell did you get in here? Get out before I have you arrested!"

I barely had time to stand up before I was picked up and shoved against the wall, hitting my head. I groaned as I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Let go of her you sick freak!" I heard Bruce scream, and my breath got caught in my chest as I came to the realization of who had broken into Bruce's room. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw the Joker's face not even an inch from mine. I held my breath, not even wanting to breathe too loudly in fear of upsetting him. _I hope he didn't see me sleeping with Bruce! I can't imagine how angry he'd be. _I looked at Bruce out of the corner of my eye, seeing another man that I didn't recognize holding him with a knife to his throat.

"**LOOK AT ME!**" Joker shouted in my face, directing my gaze to him. "I'm disappointed in you buttercup! I thought my rules were simple to follow. All you had to do was stay in your apartment and wait for me, but I guess rules aren't important enough to you. Ironic for a lawyer, huh?" He growled, glaring at me.

"Get away from her!" Bruce shouted, earning a swift kick from his captor. He groaned and gritted his teeth as he bent over in pain. As I looked at him I saw that both of his eyes were blackened, he was bleeding in several places, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"What did you do to him?" I weakly asked, my eyes widening.

"Trust me princess, you don't want to know." the clown darkly chuckled. "This only happened to him because he **violated **what's mine-"

"She isn't yours you fucking psychopath!"

I shuddered as Bruce was kicked a couple more times, groaning with each impact. A tear rolled down my cheek as I listened to his labored breath and pain-filled groans.

"See what happens when you don't play by my rules?" Joker asked, directing my attention back to him. "If you would've stayed at your apartment like a good little girl, Bruce-y would've been sleeping soundly! You continue to disappoint me, Jessica." he chuckled. "Now, since I'm such a nice guy, I've decided to let our little friend Scotty go. I actually dropped him off before I headed over here! But I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for breaking my rules!"

Before I could react, Joker threw me to the ground and stood above me. I tried to get up, but as soon as I hit the ground he kicked me in the stomach as hard as he could. I cried out in pain and curled up in a ball, trying to block his kicks as Bruce screamed at him to stop. He continued to kick me all over, grunting with each kick. "This is what happens when you break my rules! And this is only the beginning!" He cackled, continuing to kick me, then he climbed on top of me, pinning me down. He grabbed my head and lifted my face up towards his as I trembled in his grasp, terrified of what he was going to do next.

"As much fun as this has been for me, we **really **must be getting back home! But don't worry, sweetheart; you're coming with us." he smirked, motioning at the other captor who hit Bruce in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. I screamed as Bruce hit the ground, tears streaming down my face. The Joker stared at me as I cried, his grin growing wider and wider.

"You're so beautiful when you cry…" he sighed, taking a second to look into my eyes. I saw his eyes soften, but everything went black as he smashed my head to the floor, knocking me out.

Joker's POV

Jason and I stormed away from Wayne Manor after tying Bruce up, being careful not to accidentally wake Jessica up. I was still fuming at what I saw her doing with Bruce, but she'd pay for that once she woke up. The night breeze cooled us as we walked to my car, the dim moonlight guiding us.

"Damn, I still can't believe how pissed you got!" Jason chuckled.

"You can't blame me! I told her how to play the game, and she didn't listen. Besides, Bruce violated what's mine. He's lucky that I didn't kill him." I growled, walking faster. "Now I just can't wait until my little lambchop wakes up so I can show her the punishment for not listening to me."

_Oh, what a fun game that'll be…._


End file.
